1. Field
A cooking device is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a cooking device is a home appliance which cooks food using a heating source. Among such cooking devices, a cooking device with a hood function may be referred to as a cooking device with a hood.
The cooking device with the hood is installed at one side of a kitchen. For example, the cooking device with the hood is installed above another cooking device, e.g., a gas oven range, and may suction contaminated air generated during a cooking process in the other cooking device such as the gas oven range.
In a first prior art document (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0091607 published on Oct. 14, 2008), there is disclosed a wall-mounted microwave oven.
The wall-mounted microwave oven disclosed in the first prior art document includes a main body in which a ventilation path is formed, and a fan motor assembly which is installed at the ventilation path.
And an opening part is formed at a lower side of the main body, and thus contaminated air in a kitchen may be introduced into the ventilation path.
In a second prior art document (Korean Patent Publication No. 2008-0094412 published on Oct. 13, 2008), there is disclosed a swirl type local ventilation apparatus.
The local ventilation apparatus disclosed in the second prior art document moves and suctions contaminants using an exhaust pipe, a driving part which is installed in the exhaust pipe, a rotating plate which is rotated by the driving part, and a swirler which has a plurality of wings provided at an edge of the rotating plate.
However, in the case of the first prior art document, since a distance between the opening part and the fan motor assembly is long, a loss of a suction force generated from the fan motor assembly occurs while the suction force is transferred to the opening part, and suction performance at the opening part is degraded.
And a gas oven range may be located under the wall-mounted microwave oven disclosed in the first prior art document. The gas oven range may include a front side heating part and a rear side heating part.
In general, since a forward and backward length of the gas oven range is formed longer than that of the wall-mounted microwave oven, some or all of contaminated air generated while food is cooked by the front side heating part of the gas oven range may not be suctioned into the opening part of the wall-mounted microwave oven, and thus the contaminated air may rise and spread widely in the kitchen.
Meanwhile, in the case of the second prior art document, since the driving part is installed in the exhaust pipe aligned with a hole formed at the swirler, a length of the exhaust pipe in which the driving part is installed is long, and thus there is limitation in an installation position of the local ventilation apparatus.
Also, since the driving part is installed in the exhaust pipe, when the local ventilation apparatus is once installed, it is difficult to repair and replace the driving part.
Meanwhile, the ventilation apparatus of the second prior art document may be applied to the first prior art document. In this case, a height of the wall-mounted microwave oven disclosed in the first prior art document is increased, and thus there is limitation in a space which is provided under the wall-mounted microwave oven to locate the food or a cooking container.
Also, when only the swirler of the second prior art document may be applied to the first prior art document, there is still a problem that the contaminated air generated while the food is cooked by the front side heating part of the gas oven range may not be effectively suctioned.
Also, there has been no attempt to apply the ventilation apparatus having the swirler to the wall-mounted microwave oven of the first prior art document. This is caused by a cost problem and a shortage problem of a space for applying the ventilation apparatus to the wall-mounted microwave oven.